The Tragedy of Zelda
by Ranger 1938
Summary: Ganondorf has stolen the triforce of wisdom from Zelda! And what's worse is what he has in store for her. Warning: the following contains explicit content such as strong sexual content, nudity, and vore. If you do not like any of this content, do not read this story; Otherwise, enjoy.


After being captured by Ganondorf, Zelda tries everything she can to prevent Ganondorf from stealing her part of the triforce. The King of Gerudo is slowly starting to grow impatient with her constantly resisting. Though he may have the triforce of power, it's not enough for him to overpower Zelda's triforce of wisdom. To take Hyrule for himself, he must have all three of the triforce pieces. To have all three, Ganon would be able to grant any of his wishes. He walks up to Zelda while she is bound by chains to a wall. He grabs her by her chin. "Zelda, my dear princess... I have waited a long time for this." She remains silent "Long have ruled as King of the Gerudo desert, but now i will get to rule more once i control the triforce... Yet you continue to resist me. I will be king of Hyrule, and I will not be thwarted by princess and her champion. Give me your party of the triforce now, and I promise to give you mercy" "I'd rather be eaten by a likelike than give you the triforce!" Ganon punches the wall, turning some of the stone into powder next to Zelda's head out of sheer frustration. He grabs her wrist and his triforce of power shows on the hand he grips her with. He concentrates to try to pry the triforce from Zelda. Hers begins to glow as well from the hand he grips. She glares at him as he triesto steal her gift from the goddesses, but fails.

Ganon shouts as he punches the wall by Zelda furiously several times leaving aset of craters around her. "How is this possible?! My triforce of power should easily dominate your triforce of wisdom!!!" He growls and snarls as his eyes turn black and shadows develop around him. He comes close to changing into his beast form until he stops and looks at Zelda who smugly grins at him, and finally realizes how she had managed to resist his power. "Ah...I see now... You have been able to resist solely on willpower. I've been approaching this all wrong. To take the piece of wisdom, I must break the mind of its holder..." he then concludes for the final piece "And for the piece of courage, I must induce fear in its holder." Zelda grin fades for Ganon had figured out their secrets, and the dark lord notices. He let's out a sinister laugh as he approaches her. "My princess, I thank you for your overconfidence... if it weren't for that, I would have never figured it out..." He begins to cast lightning in his hands. Zelda then tenses up her body, bracing herself, knowing what will soon become of her. "...Now then, let's begin!" He begins to shock her body the moment her touches her.

Zelda screams from. The pain of her muscles contracting and tensing from the electricity coursing through her body. She is in so much pain, but tries to resist Ganon's power for as long as she can. Minutes pass and the shocking stops, Ganon then leaves her alone to let her body recover from the pain. He wishes to take his time with the torture he plans to inflict. If he does too much all at once, he could kill her, ruining his chance to obtaining the triforce. If she dies before he can take it, it would be passed on to her descendant. Zelda takes a deep breath before fully recovering from the pain she endured. "Link... please hurry... Ganon will have the triforce of wisdom soon. I will eventually break, and he will take it by force..." She then stands up waiting for Ganon to return, preparing herself for what he may have in store for her this time.

The dark lord returns with the twin witches Koume and Kotake by his side. They take a good look at the princess. "So this is the one who has the triforce you seek?" Kotake says before her twin follows up with another question "The one who continues to resist your power?" "Yes... you are to help me break her mind, and when we succeed, you are both to guard the spirit temple, should her champion make it that far." One twin replies "Very well Ganondorf...Though we must question..." the other finishes "Will your traps and other temple guards be capable of stopping this champion?" "Of course not! He wields the master sword, he will cut through every single one. Bit the more temple guards and traps I have, the more it will slow him down, and stall him for my plans!" "Very well, may we buy plenty of time for you should we fail." "Yes... but first, I need you here for the time being. Help me break the princess' mind." "Ah, so this is how you shall obtain the triforce..." "... and have enough power to defeat the champion." "Yes...precisely." The twins get in opposite sides of the princess. "Aim for her head, fire your magic simultaneously. When both elements collide, it won't kill the princess, butt it will inflict such great pain." Both of the witches start to gather energy from all around to the point where the entire room grows dark. One twin has her broom turn into pure ice, while the other has hers combust. Both then fire their concentrated energy at Zelda's head. She screams as loud as she can from the pain. Its is too much for Zelda to handle, it feels like her mind is being burned and frost bitten at the same time. Such pain is causing her willpower to slip, and Ganon can see it. He than casts lightning in his hands to prepare to deliver the final blow and pry the triforce from her body. She shudders and shakes from the pain and from watching Ganon approach her. She readies herself for the worst, but knows it's no use. Ganon than shocks her head with his bare hands while the witches are still casting their elemental powers at her. Zelda cannot take anymore of the pain, and finally gives in. Ganon grabs her hand, and his triforce begins to glow. Zelda's glows as well, in her hand while he holds it. Her triforce fades away in her hand, and fades in on Ganon's hand, next to his piece. "Yes!!! The triforce of wisdom is finally mine!!! Soon... Hyrule, will be as well!" The witches stop casting their elemental spells "Very good lord Ganon, congratulations for your accomplishment" "And thank you for your assistance. Your services are no longer required in my castle. You may now return to the spirit temple" both of the twins reply in sinc "As you command lor Ganondorf." They bow and leave.

Ganon shouts in celebration "Yes! it's finally mine! After days without rest, I have finally taken the triforce!" Zelda hangs by the chains on her wrists weak and weary from the torture she endured. "Ah, princess Zelda... I almost forgotten about you... now that I got what I wanted, it's time to decide how to dispose of you..." Zelda moans in pain, unable to respond, she is delusional. "What was that you said when I asked for your piece of the triforce? You'd rather be eaten by a likelike? Well... that can be arranged." He grins sinisterly. Zelda looks at him confused "...If that's going to be your way of disposing of me... You're wasting your time... it... will just... spit me back out." "Maybe, maybe not. The twins who were here had a theory about that actually... and I actually want to test this..." He goes for a book from his library on Hylian monster biology. He cycles through the pages until he finds a page on likelike anatomy. "Here it is..." he turns the book to show princess Zelda and points at a pocket like section in the blob like creature. "The likelike has a form of an air pocket inside, which it uses to suck any object off of its victim to steal from them. once it stores the object in this pocket, it spits out its victim and keeps it to digest the nonorganic material..." Zelda picks her head up wondering where he's going with this "Here's where the twins' theory comes in..." He points at the pocket once more. "They believe that if a victim has nothing for a likelike to steal, the likelike will keep the victim instead. And being that a human is organic, you'll undoubtedly be stuck there for along time..." He grins. Zelda could care less about the situation, she is badly hurt, and could die at any moment for all she knows.

The Dark lord unshackles the princess and carries her limp body over his shoulder. She moans and wheezes from the lightning and the elements that she had absorbed. Her head feels hot and cold at the same time, it's so bad that both types of pain almost feel the same. Ganon brings her into a dungeon that contains a likelike, a slimy blob like creature which can stretch and suck in victims through a mouth hole. Ganon looks at the weary princess. "Ah, my apologies princess... I can't do this experiment if you die in the process," the two triforce pieces then light up in his hand. He grabs Zelda by her breast and begins to concentrate. The princess' body begins to glow along with the triforce. She still feels weak but somewhat relieved from most of the pain. this gives her a better chance to relax in Ganon's strong grip. He stops concentrating and she stops glowing. "There we go. Not enough to escape the likelike, but enough to survive inside of it." She is still exhausted and chooses not to respond. "...Now then, let's begin the experiment."

Ganon takes princess Zelda's crown and hair ties off of her head. He then grips her dress firmly with his large hands, then tears it off aggressively but with little effort. His brute strength makes this look like merely tearing a piece of paper apart. He then finishes stripping the princess by pulling off her corset, blouse, and panties leaving the princess completely naked. She is so worn, that she does not feel the strength to cover herself. She is embarrased and blushes being naked in front of the dark lord. "My princess... if we were not doing this experiment, I would be rewarding myself by enjoying your body, but unfortunately I do not have the time to do so." She let's out a faint but relieving sigh knowing that Ganon is not going to rape her. On his book, Ganon sets the date that this experiment was conducted to document the conditions and results. "Subject is the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Female, young adult, possibly early twenty's. Conditions: Vitals normal, mentally broken, physically weak. Subject is stripped of all clothing and accessories, wearing nothing whatsoever. Subject is naked to test the behavior of a likelike if it's victim has nothing for it to steal." He readies the princess at the edge, holding her by the back of her neck. "Commencing in 3...2...1..." he tosses her into the pit of the dungeon, she descends and puts her arms in front of her to break her fall.

With a loud thud, Zelda hits the ground of the dungeon pit. The blob like creature sees this and begins to wiggle towards her bobbing the top of its body back and forth. Zelda moans from the pain of the impact and her previous injuries, finding it difficult to get up. She struggles and groans as she tries to lift herself and the creature gets closer. Before she could get back on her feet, the likelike, reaches towards her with its top and puckers its body towards the mouth. She feels a strong breeze along get body making her feel cold. She then feels the likelike pull her in from her bottom. Before she could scream, the likelike had quickly engulfed her entire body almost instantly. Her scream could only be heard as a muffle from the outside of it. The creature wiggles, throbs, and bobbles all over as it pulls her further inside. She can feel it squeezing and sucking on her naked body. She squirms and moans in discomfort, hoping that the theory is wrong and that the creature spits her out. The likelike continues to suck on her body, covering her in its saliva, this making her more nervous. The blob like monster is trying to lube her up enough to steal whatever she has... unfortunately, she has nothing to steal. She prays to the godesses begging them to help her in this dire moment. The likelike then begins to bunch up its body, and Zelda feels the space getting tighter around her. She is then hopeful, believing that the monster is about to spit her back out... but no...

The naked princess feels a chamber open underneath her bottom, then feels something pull her in by her hips, she lets out a loud scream that can only be heard as a muffle from the outside which is cut short by a loud gulp. She watches the chamber close once she is pulled all the way in. The theory was right! Ganon laughs as he documents the results and leaves, preparing for Link. Small amount of light can be seen from the chamber's hole, giving Zelda enough vision to identify her surroundings. The chamber is small but not too small. It is just as slimey as its mouth was, only this lube like slime is warm. There are tentacles on the walls of the chamber that are retractable, one of them must have pulled her in this chamber. Each tries to reach at her, wiggling rapidly in the process. She tries to stay in the middle to avoid them as best as she can, but it is no use. One grabs hold of her leg and she starts to kick at it, this only making it worse. While kicking, another tentacle grabs the other leg. She tries to reach at them to pry them off, but before she can, more tentacles grab her arms. The tentacles start fighting over her limbs, spreading them far apart leaving her exposed and defenseless. She feels them producing slime on her limbs but nothing happens. Perhaps this is how they break down non-organic materials to digest, she wonders. Her arms and legs are so lubed up from the slime, it's a wonder how she hasn't been able to slip out of their grip. The tentacles keep lubricating her limbs with this slime and she waits to see what happens next. She becomes just as curious as Gannon as to what the likelike will do to her. He has proven his theory, but he will never get to find out what happens next while trapped inside the creature. Curiosity gets the better of princess Zelda, so she stops struggling, and lets the creature continue.

The Blob-like creature then begins to tighten its stomach. Zelda feels this on her hands and feet, becoming slightly nervous, fearing that it will crush her to death. Instead, it's stomach forms around her hands and feet and continues to close in. She learns from this that its stomach is flexible to fit any object regardless of shape or size. It stops closing in at the top of her head, her upper arms, and upper legs. The tentacles then lube her body more with its slime, this time coating her face, back, bottom, breasts, stomach, and vagina. She cannot help but enjoy this feeling, for it is warm and comforting. It's much like when she would be pampered by her father's servants. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling while she can. She lets out a slight moan as it does this. The tentacles explore her body more, fondling every intimate part of her, pleasuring even more of her. She feels a tentacle make its way to her vagina, and moans as it rubs her inner labia. Before she can enjoy it more, she snaps out of this delusion, and begins to struggle again. "What the hell was I thinking?! Why is this enjoyable? I'm being eaten alive for crying out loud!" She keeps struggling hopelessly, trying to break free. "How and why is this happening? There's no way that... the slime... the slime!" Zelda then realizes that the slime is affecting her mind, making her submit to its hypnotic properties. She loonks around to only realize that the likelike is only rubbing more of it on her. "No!... Stop! please!" The creature ignores her, rubbing even more on her.

Zelda tries her hardest to resist the hypnotic effect of the slime, but it becomes more and more difficult as it continues spreading more on her. She then tries to focus on something else to resist "I... am Zelda... Princess of Hyrule Kingdom... Chosen by the Goddess Nayru... wielder of the triforce of wisdom... and you will not break my mind!" The likelike can feel her resisting, and continues to slime her. It goes even further by force feeding her some of the slime by shoving a tentacle in her mouth. She gets a taste of its slime and is disgusted by it's oozy texture... but is surprised because it tastes sweet, almost like honey. She snaps out of it again and continues to resist "I... am Zelda... princess of Hyrule Kingdom... chosen by the goddess Nayru... and you will not break my mind!" It is almost impossible to resist its hypnotic powers, now that it has made her ingest the slime. It decides to go even further. The likelike force feeds her more and shoves a tentacle in her bottom and another and her vagina. She screams from the pain, but it is muffled by the tentacle in her mouth. It then pulls all three out and waits for it's effect. Zelda whimpers from the pain of the creature forcing itself in her. She tries once more to resist, but feels her mind slip away into submission. "I... am Zelda... princess of Hyrule...and... and I want you to fuck me..."

The likelike, responds by reinserting its tentacle into her vagina, thrusting it inside of her repeatedly. She moans from the pleasure it has forced on her. The princess has lost herself in the creature's seductive traits. She doesn't know why it's suddenly so attractive, but that it feels so good to have a part of it inside her "Oh yes! fuck me! I am yours forevermore!~" The likelike continues to trust itself inside of her, giving her nothing else to think about but this. The pleasure starts to build more, "Oh yes, right there, keep going~" her body feels tingly, and the stomach of the blob feels hot. She feels the humidity every breath she takes. Though it is difficult to breathe, she enjoys it. To her, it feels like she is having sex in a sauna. She plays with her breasts and the tentacles that explore her. The princess lets out a loud moan as the tentacle in her vagina thrusts deeper inside. She cannot contain her pleasure any further, so she screams in pleasure as she lets out an orgasm. Zelda pants from exhaustion after the likelike satisfied her sexual desires. Though she is done, the creature is not, it continues to move inside her and explore her body. She smiles, closes her eyes moans aps she tilts her head back, "I am yours... use me... and don't stop using me... I want you to fuck me for an eternity~" Before more could be said, the creature shrieks and freezes in place.

She looks at her surroundings, confused with what is going on. Next she hears the blob let out a whimpering sound as it melts around her. The tentacle in her vagina slides out and she feels it's grip slip away. The creature then liquifies leaving nothing but a puddle of slime around her. The princess then looks t up her side to find that the Hero of Time had come to rescue her. She feels the cool air brush against her body, which then reminds her that she naked in front of her champion. She doesn't bother to cover herself, for she is still trying to comprehend what just happened. First she was terrified of what would happen when she was consumed by the monster, which then became the greatest pleasure she had experienced. She didn't want it to end, but instead she was saved by her champion, who killed the creature giving her this wonderful experience. Though Link had successfully saved her life, he may be too late for her sake. Zelda feels emptyness within. She is now a mere shell of her former self. It has broken her mind and dominated her body.

Zelda gets herself back on her feet. Her legs tremble as she stands, almost worrying Link. She then asks "You're here? and you're alive... so that must mean that you defeated Ganondorf?" he nods in acknowledgment. "I see... looks like he still wasn't powerful enough to defeat you..." She looks at her hand to see her piece of the triforce gone "...Even with my triforce..." She brushes off some of the slime on her body. She looks at her surroundings still trying to grasp what just happened, almost as if this is a dream. She turns away from Link, staring to the dark end of the dungeon wondering... what will she do now? "...Ganon is now sealed away for who knows how long... but with my triforce, that may not be long. When he returns, he will come for your piece of the triforce. I am no longer his agenda since he got what he wanted from me..." Link places his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She then takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye, then realizes, "Link, you need to leave... and you need to get as far away from Hyrule as possible. Ganon will return, and when he does he will hunt you down for your piece of the triforce. You need to find a place where he will never look!" He nods then pats her shoulder in acknowledgment and to bid her farewell. "Don't worry, I'll get this kingdom back on its feet." With this, her champion leaves the kingdom never to be seen again.

Months have passed, and no sign of Ganondorf's return has surfaced. The princess has restored the kingdom to its former glory. The people are relieved, but now concerned for the well being of Zelda. She hasn't been the same since, and even though months have passed, she has not changed since the incident with the dark lord's experiment. She had updated the book of monsters with the knowledge she had aquired from the likelike. The librarian even questioned her how she discovered this, and she did not hesitate to share every detail of her experience. The librarian was shocked, but at the same time intrigued by the way she told the story. She couldn't help but notice in her tone, that she may have enjoyed this experience with this creature. One day without warning, the Princess had disappeared leaving behind her royal attire and a note stating who her successor would be, and to not look for her. Her wish was to be left alone in peace.

Zelda had traveled all over Hyrule, hoping to find something she longed for. Many people have seen her travel throughout different regions of Hyrule, but could never tell what she was looking for. All thay they knew was that whatever she was looking for was inside one of the many temples of the sages which Ganondorf cursed during his evil reign. She had searched the forest temple, the shadow temple, the water temple, the spirit temple. None of these places had what she was looking for. She was on the verge of giving up, but worked the courage to search the fire temple. Death mountain is a treacherous volcano. It is extremely hot and full of dangerous creatures which thrive in this climate. Without hesitation, she enters the temple.

Zelda feels hot inside the temple, and strips off her clothing, wearing only a thin nightgown to reduce the heat she absorbs. Room after room, she has no luck, she is almost ready to give up, and the heat of the temple was not helping. She checks one more room, and her search had come to an end. A likelike stood at the other end, waiting for an unlucky traveler to steal valuables from. Little did it know that it was going to get something better that just a valuable. Princess Zelda sighs with relief, for her search was not in vain. She was ready to do what she sought the creature for. The princess removes her gown, exposing herself naked to the hideous blob. She approaches it slowly, and it follows suit. She stops halfway and rotates her body a full 360 degrees slowly. She then turns around facing away from the creature, gets on her hands and knees, and arches her back. Finally, she rolls over on her back and spreads her legs wide and waits. The likelike then realizes that she was displaying herself to it, showing what she had to offer. The creature stretches its mouth towards her, she closes her eyes and smiles as she feels it suck her in. It wiggles, throbs, and bobbles as it pulls her in further. She feels it lube her body with its slime just like the previous one. She rubs the slime on herself to assist the creature, and help it learn that she has nothing for it to steal but her. She then waits for it to nake its next move, "Take me... and fuck me... I am all yours." The creature opens a pocket beneath her leading to its stomach, and swallows her with a loud gulp.

Since her departure from Hyrule caslte, Princess Zelda was never heard from or seen again. Legend has it, that in death mountain, one can still her hear moans and screams as if her ghost haunts the mountain. What the travelers do not know, is that she still lives. These sounds are merely out of pleasure inflicted by her new captor.

End


End file.
